STRNGER
by condom-h3r0
Summary: Their relationship was going so well, until Axel's old tendencies started to rear their ugly heads. A worried Roxas, and an MIA Axel. Rated M for language, and lemons later on.


Editor's Note; This is a simple prologue. This is very likely to get edited within the not-so-distant future. I'm just hoping it'll make some kind of sense. Not much movement happening in this chapter, but, it's a start. I hope you enjoy. c:

Prologue ;

"The feeling you bring to me, it's like no other."

He was always shivering with fear, convulsing with emotions unseen by normal means. Laying in wait, for some type of message, any type of message. It was so pitiful, how much the blond still cared. It had been a year since the redhead had left without a trace. No goodbye, no giant break-up, no fight. He just left. In that same sense, the redhead had made sure to take everything with him. Roxas' life, dreams, hopes, even down to his heart; the redhead had stolen it all. Fuzzy static was all that could ever be heard coming from the lone apartment room that the two males used to reside in. Now it was just Roxas alone, no one else. No one to hold, no one to come home to. No one ever visited the blond, nor did he ever really associate with his friends. He was hopeless without Axel. Pitiful, if you want to get into some deeper connotations. Blank, dulled memories that were almost unrecognizable, and aching loneliness that seemed to devour him from the inside out. This was now the reality that he lived in, all because of a single person's whim.

"It's all Axel's fault." The blond would tell himself, over and over again; as if it was a necessity of some sort. He blamed almost everything on the redhead, as, it did make him feel a thousand times better. It was the only way Roxas could vent his anger towards Axel, and after being left for what felt like the longest time, the blond was filled with anger and utmost hatred for the redhead. Everything and anything he could to do to disown the redhead in some way, he would take much pride in doing. Roxas had tried several different times to piece his life back together again, and eventually move on, but it was an impossible task. He undoubtedly missed the redhead's attention. No matter how much he tried to deny it, no matter how much he tried to hide it, it would always be fact that he still loved Axel. No matter how many times Axel hurt him; he would always come running back. Roxas would always have an undying love for him, no matter what. It was what they both promised each other in the beginning, after all.

Roxas hadn't always been a loner, and Axel sure as fuck hadn't always been an asshole. In fact, they used to be a very happy couple. The memories Roxas had of their friendship, even down to their relationship; those were the memories that kept him going. Innocent, and fruitful. He could have a tantrum, and tell anyone how much hate he held for Axel, but in his heart; he knew that he still loved the redhead more than anything in the world. It was foolish of him to feel in such a way, but he could never honestly hate someone who made him truly happy. It was contradictory, but Roxas was a pretty big hypocrite when it came to things like this. Even if Axel didn't follow through, Roxas would always be waiting; even though he would continue to deny that he was.

"You're such a dumbass." The blond hissed, talking to no one in particular. A photo frame was held tightly within the grasp of Roxas' slender fingers. It was a picture of Axel, doing one of his obscene poses. It was taken on the day of their anniversary. They went to New York for the week. Being that It was the blond's first time being there, Axel made sure to show him practically everything. It was tiring, yet fun for the young couple. "It's not funny that you just decided to get up and go with no warnings at all. It hurts that I have no means to even talk to you."

"Are you even listening?" Roxas inquired, gently poking at the glass that covered the thin photograph. "You could at least pay attention when I'm talking to you, you know." The blond sighed heavily, setting the photo frame aside. "Who am I kidding..?" The blond asked himself, before rising to his feet. Stretching out, he gave a faint yawn.

"I need to pee.." Roxas murmured, ruffling his hair for a short time. This was his futile attempt at fixing it. Escorting himself to the bathroom, he began to do his business. Not like that needs to be described or anything. Unzipping his pants, he proceeded to do the normal. He grunted softly, as he provided himself relief. A gentle knock at the front door could be heard. "Coming." The blond shouted, as he finished up his proceedings. It was odd for someone to come visit him, unless of course, it was the landlord, or the cleaning lady. Though, Roxas was sure he paid rent, and that the cleaning lady wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow. Whatever the case, it was probably some lost stranger looking for someone. Of course, if that were the case, why would they choose him of all people to ask? Maybe it was a lost kid, or some door-to-door salesperson. Maybe he would even come in contact with a serial killer, though, that was very unlikely. It would be cool though.

Before leaving the bathroom, he fixed himself up a bit; just in case someone important had come for a little visit. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Exiting the lavatory, Roxas made his way to the door. His apartment was a mess, clothes strung everywhere, liquor bottles thrown on the floor. The blond did clean every once in a while, but lately, he just wasn't feeling the need to. Men are typically lazy anyway. I mean, come on. Just because Roxas' gay, doesn't mean he likes to wear frilly dresses, cook, and clean all the time. Cut him some slack. Unlocking the door, the blond slowly cracked it open. "Yeah, what is i-.." Roxas was startled as the door was pushed in on him, by a force much stronger than he. He involuntarily backed up, tripping over some article of stray clothing. Falling backwards on the floor, he growled, muttering inaudible curses.

"What the fuck!" Roxas hissed, venom clearly laced within his words. How dare someone enter into his household in such a way? Roxas wasn't a child you could just push out of the way. He was a grown man, dammit. He was ashamed. It was like having your balls bitten off, chewed up, and then spitten out. The blond was more offended than anything else. He probably should have felt endangered or something, but his pride had just been stepped on. What was he supposed to do? Falcon kick the guy or something? Roxas was pretty sure he couldn't pull off anything like that.

Narrowing his cerulean blue irises, the blond finally took a look at the stranger. The strong scent of Axe filled the air, burning, almost suffocating Roxas. It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was. After a year filled with anguish and frustration, it had happened. It had finally happened. The tension was at it's peak. Roxas could only sit dumbfounded, simply awestruck. Those emerald green eyes, matched with that seductive grin. What was he thinking, returning here? He must have been high on drugs or some shit. It was the only logical reason. Roxas didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming?

"Did you miss me, Roxy? ~"

Editor's Notes; Well, that's the end of chappie1. It took a hell of a lot of time. I surely hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. 3 ; I'll hope to see you all next chapter.


End file.
